Cars 4 (2020 Disney and Pixar animated film)
Cars 4 is to be an upcoming Disney and Pixar animated movie taking place where 2011's Cars 2 and 2017's Cars 3 had left off, starring the voice talents from Owen Wilson, Larry the Cable Guy, Bonnie Hunt, Cheech Marin, Michael Wallis, Lloyd Sherr, Paul Dooley, John Ratzenberger, Jenifer Lewis, Katherine Helmond, Tony Shalhoub, Guido Quaroni, Richard Kind, Edie McClurg, Cristella Alonzo, Armie Hammer, Edward Norton, Jim Carrey, Tom Holland, Alec Baldwin, Tracy Morgan, Steve Carell, Lilliana Mumy, Seth Rogen, Bruce Willis, Demi Moore, Patrick Warburton, Jeff Goldblum, Michael Caine, Emily Mortimer, Chris Cooper, Johnny Depp, Jeff Garlin, Richard Kind, Edie McClurg, and Bob Peterson among others. Plot Summary Not yet specified Cast *Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen *Cristela Alonzo as Cruz Ramirez *Tom Holland as Jack Albertson *Alec Baldwin as Lord Laggin *Tracy Morgan as Tad Wheeler *Jim Carrey as Louis *Steve Carell as Goldie *Lilliana Mumy as Rose Red *Jeff Goldblum as Ellioe *Seth Rogen as Big Thunder Mountain *Bruce Willis as This Guy *Demi Moore as This Guy's girlfriend *Patrick Warburton as Tax *Larry the Cable Guy as Mater *Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera *Chris Cooper as Smokey *Johnny Depp as Weiner-Mobile *Will Arnett as Spam *Tom Kenny as Herbie *Michael Caine as Finn McMissile *Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell *Armie Hammer as Jackson Storm *Edward Norton as Red *Lloyd Sherr as Fillmore *Paul Dooley as Sarge *Tony Shalhoub as Luigi *Guido Quaroni as Guido *Cheech Marin as Ramone *Jenifer Lewis as Flo *Katherine Helmond as Lizzie *Michael Wallis as Sheriff *John Ratzenberger as Mack *Bob Peterson as Chick Hicks *Kerry Washington as Natalie Certain *Nathan Fillion as Sterling *Lea Delaria as Miss Fritter *Richard Kind as Van *Edie McClurg as Mini Easter Egg Cameo Appearances ''Toy Story, Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3 and Toy Story 4 * Buzz, Rex, Hamm and Slinky appear in their car forms in Toy Car Story 2. * Todd, the Pizza Planet Truck appears in the movie with speaking parts. A Bug's Life and A Bug's Life 2: The Adventures of Fearless Pals '' * Flik, Dot, Francis, Heimlich, the Ant Queen, Molt, Dim, Rosie, Gypsy, Manny, PT Flea, Tuck and Roll appear in their car forms in ''A Dune Bug's LIfe 2: The Adventure's of Fearless Pals. Monsters Incorporated, Monsters University and Monsters Hotel * Sulley, Mike and the Abominable Snowplow appear in their monster truck forms in Monster Trucks Hotel. Up and Up Again * Russell, Carl Fredericksen and Construction Foreman Tom (Construction Vehicle Tom) appear in their car and truck forms in Cars Up. Finding Nemo, Finding Dory and Finding Marlin * Marlin, Dory and the Lead-Moon Fish appear as little submarines in Finding Nemo Sub. The Incredibles, The Incredibles 2, The Incredibles 3 and The Incredibles 4 '' * Mr. Incredible, Elasti-Girl, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack and the Underminer appear in thier car forms in ''The Incredimobiles. BRAVE, BRAVE 2, BRAVE 3 and BRAVE 4 * Merida and Gordon appear in their car forms in BRAVE CARS. Inside Out, Inside Out 2, Inside Out 3 and Inside Out 4 * Joy, Disgust, Sadness, Fear, Anger and Mr. Fritz appear in their car forms in Inside Cars Out. The Good Dinosaur, The GOod Dinosaur 2, The Good Dinosaur 3 and The Good Dinosaur 4 * Arlo and Earl appear in their car forms in The Good Dino-Mobile.